vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
粘着系男子の１５年ネチネチ (Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi)
Miku version = |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP (music, lyrics) * Manbou no Ane (illust, video) |links = }} |-|VY2 version = and |singers = VY2 |producers = Ie no Ura de Manbou ga ShinderuP (music, lyrics) * Manbou no Ane (illust, video) |links = }} Background Note: This song is also known as "15 Years of Pursuing a Cute Boy" in the western fandom, but "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years" is more suitable. The first title is due to vgperson taking Miku's gender in consideration, before VY2's version was uploaded. The original is sung by Hatsune Miku, which is popular in itself, reaching over 400,000 views and receiving a few covers and PVs. However, a year later, a version with VY2 as the vocals was uploaded, which surpassing the original in both views and mylists. On December 20, 2014, VY2's version entered the Hall of Legend, reaching over 1,000,000 views on Niconico Video. The song talks about an unnamed person's undying love for their crush, sending him/her love letters every day for 15 years, never receiving a reply. In each year, the person becomes more desperate for a reply. The person's activities for the years go as follows: #The person was reckless, sending letters each and every day without fail. #The person was still reckless. Their house caught on fire, and they didn't notice until only their shirt collar was left. #The person calmed down and published the letters on their mixi journal. Their MyMixis maxed out the counter. #The person quit their job as an office worker and wrote for a magazine. They also released a poem compilation. #They were a pro poet, and women from 20-34 read their work. The person called them "inexperienced pansies". #The person was in a horrible accident. All of their bones were broken, and all of their organs damaged. They still wrote the letters. #They spent their days comparing their loved one to different things. #Same as the seventh year. #The person suffered a blow to the head and lost their memory, but not their love. #The person's memory hadn't returned, and all they wanted was a reply. #Same as the tenth year. #The person's memory still hadn't returned. They still loved the other person. It was all they had. #Same as the twelfth year. #Their memory still hadn't returned, and every day was frightening and uneasy. #Their memories returned. The person collapsed into tears, because they remembered that the person had died 15 years ago. #After 16 years, the person is still writing, knowing they will never get a reply. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |category = VOCALOID cover, Fanmade PV |singer = Kagamine Len |description = A cover by Len of VY2's version with a PV for it. This was uploaded for the Kagamine's 2011 anniversary}} |utau = |human = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} External links *初音ミク Wiki *Nico Nico Pedia *Pixiv Encyclopedia *VocaDB - Miku ver. *VocaDB - VY2 ver. *Piapro - Illustration Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring VY2 Category:Demonstration songs